


Sunburn Fun

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sereda needs a little help with something in her tent (and it's not what she usually needs Zevran's help with in her tent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has a sunburn (but sadly no cutiepies to rub aloe vera on me)?

“Can you, uh, help me with something in my tent?” Sereda asks hesitantly, not quite looking up at him.  “Please?”

“My dear, why are you being so coy?” Zevran asks.  “I always enjoy our time in your tent.”

“Because I’m not asking you to my tent for that,” Sereda says, taking him by the hand.  

“Then what are we doing?” Zevran says, following her.  

Sereda opens the flap to her tent and Zevran crawls in.  She follows him before grabbing a flask from her pack.  

“This has a surface dwarf salve in it.  It helps with sunburns,” Sereda says.  “Normally, I can put it on myself, but I, uh, fell asleep after bathing yesterday, so I’m burned all up and down my back and legs.  Since you see me naked all the time, I was hoping that you wouldn’t mind helping me out.  I was going to ask Alistair, but I think he’d explode.”

Zevran takes the flask from her, examining it.  “I am still not sure what this is for, but I’ll be glad to help, of course.”

Sereda figures that it’ll be easier to just show him, so she undoes the button on her shirt and carefully removes it.  It’s impossible to remove her breast binding without hissing in pain just a little, and she watches a bit of concern flash across Zevran’s face.  She pulls her pants off, too, before lying on her stomach so Zevran can see the red across her back and legs.

“This looks immensely painful,” Zevran says, leaning over her.  

“Oh, it is.  Especially with armor and walking and fighting.  Ancestors, swinging swords hurts when your back is burned,” Sereda says.  “I don’t recommend it.”

“This is all from the sun?” Zevran asks.

“Mhm.  It’s a pretty common problem for dwarves who are newly surfaced, or so Gorim says,” Sereda says.  “We don’t have a sun in Orzammar, and apparently, it’s not fond of us.”

“I’m going to begin now,” Zevran murmurs softly.

His fingers are blessedly cool as they stroke over her shoulder blades.  There’s pain at first, but then it gives away to icy numbness.

Sereda moans in appreciation, absolutely melting under his tender care.  She wants to articulate more just how good this feels, but having the pain that’s bothered her all day soothed, all she can do is make incoherent noise.  At least he has plenty of experience interpreting her incoherent noises.

Zevran gets more confident as he reaches her lower back, massaging the salve into her skin.  He soothes both her skin and the muscles underneath as his hands work over her ass and moves down to her legs

“I hope you feel somewhat better, my dear Warden,” Zevran says when he’s finished.

Her eyes have slid shut, and she’s surprised when she opens them to see Zevran lying next to her, watching her with a mixture of amusement and concern.  She smiles sleepily at him.  

“Thank you so much.  By the Paragons, that felt amazing.  I don’t think that I’ve ever felt so good,” Sereda says.  

“I will try not to be offended by that, and I will work much harder next time we have sex,” Zevran says with a grin.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt so good, except during sex with you,” Sereda amends.

Zevran chuckles.  “Ah, now that’s better.  I would hate to think I had lost my touch.”  

“I don’t think that’s something you have to worry about,” Sereda says.  “I’ve certainly never had any reason to complain.” 

“Good, good,” Zevran says

“Now, I feel like I owe you a little pleasure in return for this,” Sereda says, scooting a little closer to him.

“My dear, I believe you need to rest, and it would undoubtedly hurt you,” Zevran says.  

“Zevran, I walked around in full armor all day.  I got smacked on the back by a hurlock.  The whole day has hurt, honestly,” Sereda says.  “What’s a little more pain?”

“Not worth it.  There will be plenty of other nights,” Zevran says. 

Sereda reaches out to stroke his cheek, enjoying the feeling of his skin under her fingers.  She could lay like this for hours and be perfectly content.  Being in love makes her feel moderately ridiculous sometimes, but she likes it.  

“Really, thank you,” Sereda says.  “It feels so good.”  

Zevran smiles at her.  “I quite enjoyed the chance to run my hands up and down your beautiful body.”

“You make getting sunburned almost enjoyable,” Sereda says. 

“But perhaps don’t make a habit of it,” Zevran says.  He scoots a little closer so he can brush his lips over her cheek.  “I assure you, I have much better ways of making you feel good.”  

“Oh, I know,” Sereda says.  “But the combination of your fingers and this soothing tingling sensation is… wow.  I can still feel it.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Zevran says.  

“Do you want to try it?  I don’t know if it feels the same if your skin isn’t bright red, but you’re welcome to see,” Sereda says.

“I would rather remain here, for now,” Zevran says.  “But thank you.”

“Just let me know,” Sereda says.  “I keep a pretty good stock, and Gorim sells it to me at a good price.”

“You use it often?” Zevran asks.  

“Not as much as I used to, but my face still gets burned if it’s sunny out and we’re walking through somewhere without much shade,” Sereda says.  “Ugh, you don’t think my face is naturally so red and puffy, do you?”

Sereda groans and buries her head in her arms.  She doesn’t think of herself as a vain, but when her sunburn gets bad, she knows she looks perpetually like she’s blushing, except even worse than that.  

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on, no matter how red you get,” Zevran says, running his fingers through her short hair.  

Sereda snorts.  “Sure.”

“Are you doubting my honesty?” Zevran asks, sounding scandalized.  

“Maybe just a little,” Sereda says, resting her cheek on her arms so she can look at him.  

“I assure you, I am very trustworthy,” Zevran says.

“I know,” Sereda says.  “I trust you completely.”

Zevran blushes just a little and Sereda closes the space between them so she can rest her cheek on his chest.  She flings her arm over his torso. 

“I don’t think I can wrap my arms around you without hurting you,’ Zevran says.  

“You probably can’t,” Sereda concedes, tilting her head up to look at him.  “But you should still do it anyway.”

“Ah, but if I deprive you, maybe you’ll be more careful in the future about sleeping naked in the sun,” Zevran teases.  

“You’re a cruel, cruel man,” Sereda says.

Zevran laughs.  “But I am quite handsome, which makes up for it, yes?”

“Something like that,” Sereda says.  

“If you ever need someone to apply your special salve again, I would be glad to help you, even if you don’t need help,” Zevran says.

“Then I’ll certainly call on you again to help out,” Sereda says.  

Even though she hasn’t been sleeping well lately, she ends up staying up late laughing and joking with Zevran.  It’s funny how that ends up happening.  


End file.
